Emerald Eyes
by Morgan Le Fay2
Summary: This, I suppose, is just your basic Lily/James fic. I like it, and I hope you all will. I think I am going to use this instead of the one I have 3 chapters on. I might delete that one. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

__

Run away, run away, far far away, something inside her kept telling her, pushing her to run. Faster! Faster! Hurry, hurry or you'll be caught! You'll be caught and - the thought/command was cut off. The girl felt herself falling. She was falling, falling, falling, and suddenly landed. She landed hard on packed dirt. She landed on her stomach and rolled over. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was somewhere safe -for the moment- she knew. She recognized the place but couldn't name it or remember where she'd seen it before.

Where she had landed looked like a clearing. Surrounding the clearing were a lot of trees. Millions of trees. They were huge beautiful weeping willows. Around the base of each willow was a ring of lilies. The girl stood up and looked around at the clearing. What was she standing in? It was a ring. A perfectly round ring made up of mushrooms and white shimmering cal lilies. It was beautiful and their scent was making the girl drowsy. The middle of the fairy ring was shining stones and dirt but the outside was lush green grass.

Suddenly there was movement in between two of the largest willows. The girl started. It was only a small pure silver cat with the greenest eyes the girl had ever seen. The cat daintily jumped the smallest of the mushrooms and rubbed itself against her legs. She smiled at the cat and bent down to pick it up. As she checked it over her eyes grew wide. The bottoms of the cat's paws were emerald like its eyes. The cat quietly looked her in the eyes and meowed softly. This was too much. The girl was tired and wanted to rest, she wanted to go home, to escape whatever danger was waiting for her.

Tiredly she shook her head and stepped out of the fairy ring. Suddenly the cat yowled and jumped out of her arms. The fur on it's back arching up. The danger was back. Whatever had been chasing her came back. It had been waiting for her, there in the shadows, to come out of her protection. A black cloud came swooping out towards her long arms reaching for her, to envelop her it its darkness and evil, to consume her. She turned to run. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the hands came closer. Suddenly they grabbed her!

***

Lily woke up just short of a scream out of her dream. No, not dream. Nightmare. She cut the scream off in her throat remembering where she was. She was home. Safe at home on summer break from her school. She didn't want to wake the whole family up over a silly little nightmare. But it hadn't felt like a nightmare. It felt so real. The fall, the landing, the clearing and trees had looked so real. The cat's silky fur felt warm and real too, but so had those cold black evil hands reaching out to grab her. Shivering she scolded herself, _Stop it! It was just a dream! Don't get so worked up. In just two more weeks you be back safe at school. _

She smiled at the thought. School, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she had been accepted four years ago seemed like her second home. This year would be different though. This year, her fifth year, she would be a prefect. Just the thought of power over the arrogant immature kids in her House, Gryffindor, sent excited and gleeful chills down her back. 

Oh how this year would be fun. Ordering people around, taking points, and getting back at that evil git James Potter for putting a spider down her back last year and turning her lovely red hair plaid. Not only had he done this but also in their fourth year, without her knowing it, he had made her robes clear and see through. It was a tricky charm and Lily had a feeling James hadn't preformed it but some else head, seeing his low grade in Charms.

Everyone could see _all _of Lily while when she looked into a mirror she just saw herself in normal robes. She hadn't realized what was wrong until Professor McGonagall kindly pointed it out to her and offered to perform the counter curse. 

Lily frowned at the memory. It wasn't that she was easy to pick on or that she was disliked but James and his little gang of Marauders had always focused their lives around Lily, good or bad. Every since the train ride in their first year they had sort of relied on each other. Lily had been there for them over broken hearts and they had been there for Lily over bad grades. (Bad grades of course being B's.) It was just when they thought of a good prank they _always _had to try it out on Lily first, to see if would work. That was when Lily got mad. She didn't take to kindly to people playing jokes on her because she was a 'good friend' or an 'easy go-err'. 

Lily sighed, got up and walked over to the huge window facing the garden in the back of their Victorian style home. She stared at the fountain for a moment and suddenly got a strange sensation of being watched. As her eyes moved over the garden she saw a pair of glowing eyes looking at her from under a rose bush. A small silver cat crept out. Lily shivered and dived under the covers. _Just calm down, I'm sure you're just seeing things. Just go back to sleep and in the morning everything will be alright._ She turned over and concentrated on her breathing. Finally she fell back to sleep forgetting about the cat with strange eyes and the evil lurking in the shadows waiting for it's chance.

***

Lily woke up the next morning later than usual. She yawned and got out of bed, she went down stairs to find a note on the counter in her mothers hand writing.

_Lily,_

I took your sister shopping today for a new dress. I'm sorry but she said that she didn't want you to come along and ruin her day. I tried to tell her that you could go also if you wanted but she wouldn't hear of it. Don't worry though dear, I'll take you shopping in a few days for your school supplies and a few new clothes. (Robes and muggle clothing.)

Love Always,

Mum

Lily smiled at her mother's choice of words. _I suppose living with a witch for so long you learn to use their terms. _Rereading the letter she frowned. That was just like Petunia, always wanting their parents to herself. Always wanting Lily to fell left out. But she never would, her mother and father always made things up to her.

Lily walked over to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. She sat down at the table and started to read the morning comics her father had left out for her when there was a tapping at the kitchen window. She looked up and saw an eagle owl with a letter tied to its leg. She got up and let it in. She took the letter and the owl flew upstairs to visit her owl, Whisper.

Lily opened the letter and gasped.

****

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. It's nothing big so don't worry. I just wanted to post this so I stopped it there. I could've kept going but I didn't feel like it. Anyway, R&R please. Thanks.

****

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any of them.


	2. Chapter Two

_No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! Katie cannot be moving! _But in truth it was. Katie Bellworth, Lily's best friend, was moving to America. 

_Lily,_

_I know this is sudden, but Mum thinks it is best, to go on you know. Leave it all behind, the fights, the… abuse, the divorce. She wants to get away from Daddy and she wants to take me with her, I told it wasn't fair he never hurt me so why did I have to leave him too? She said that it is because I am the only family she has left now. I want you to know I cried and fought but I didn't win. I am moving to America and transferring schools to Salem School of Witchcraft. But you know since she said that I feel obliged to go. I feel like I have to. Lily, you're the only one I've told, the only one I want to tell. Will you please tell everyone else on the school train what happened? We leave in a week. Not even enough time to say a proper good-bye. I'll miss you Lily, you know you were the closest thing I have to a sister. Good-bye!_

Love you always

Best friends forever,

Katie

Lily dropped the letter and slumped in her chair. She tried hard not to cry as she put her head in her hands and started to take deep breaths. She suddenly got up and walked up stairs into the bathroom hoping a nice long hot bubble bath would help her calm down enough to write a reply letter. 

Lily got out and went to her room, put on a pair of white shorts and a light blue sleeveless top and sat down at her desk to write.

__

Katie,

Oh gosh, this hurts to write. I can't believe it, you're really moving to America? I'll miss you so much! Of course I'll tell everyone for you. I feel so sorry for you. I know you would've stayed if you could. You'll have to owl my every day or at least send me letters the muggle way to me. Tell your mum I said good luck in America. I hope you get along well at Salem. An all girl's school? Oh you poor thing! How ever will you live? Sorry, bad time I suppose for my lame humor. I'm sorry about this all. I feel bad for your mum. Don't give her a hard time over it. She's restarting and she needs you to be there for her. Oh no, I'm getting the paper all splotchy and my face is all red. Good luck, I'll miss you so much! Hang in there, maybe you can come and stay with us for a while or maybe I can come stay in America with you for a few weeks. That would be nice wouldn't it? You always will be my one and only best friend you know that don't you? Good-bye.

Love you always

Best friends forever,

Lily

Lily got Katie's owl and tied her letter to it. "Good-bye Moochy. I'll miss you too." She kissed him on the head and he flew off. Lily decided to take a walk in the garden to clear her mind once Moochy was out of sight. As Lily was walking down the brick path and sniffing roses and lilacs she heard a soft meow. Lily stopped and listened. She heard it again, coming from the lily patch. 

"Here kitty, kitty," she called walking towards the sound. "Come out kitty. Come here." She crouched down and peered in the flowers. Suddenly a small cat crept out and walked slowly towards her. Lily smiled. Once it reached her she held out her hand to let it sniff her. Once it had done so it rubbed it's head against her wanting to be picked up. Lily obliged. She looked first at the cats sex, it was a male. 

She then looked at its face. For the second time that day she gasped. It was the cat she had seen on her dream and then under the rose bush. Lily started to shake as she looked at its paws. Sure enough the bottoms of its paws were emerald like its eyes, like… Lily's eyes. Just then Lily heard a car pull into the drive way. Her mother and sister were home.

Lily walked slowly back towards the house, the cat in her arms and purring loudly. As Lily neared the kitchen door she heard her mother calling for her. "I'm here Mum. I was in the garden. Look what I found! May I keep him? I'll take him to school with me so he won't be any trouble to you. Please?" She held up the cat.

"Oh, what a precious little thing! Of course you can keep him. Isn't it adorable Petunia?" Petunia just sniffed.

"Oh thank-you Mum! Mum? Katie's moving. You know the one that-"

"Katie? Your best friend from school? Oh. That's horrible where to?"

"America. She is going to go to a school called Salem School of Witchcraft. She sent me the owl today. Her mum finally got the divorce." Lily said glumly.

"Oh, well that's good for Joyce but I'm sorry dear. Maybe next summer she can come stay with us for a while. Would you like that? Oh dear, isn't that James' owl at the window?" Her mother said while putting away some groceries. 

Lily turned to the window and let Gaz in. He dropped a letter in Lily's lap and flew off. "That's one rude owl if I do say so myself." Lily muttered to herself. She opened up the letter and quickly read it. Lily smiled to herself.

"What is it dear? Oh James was just letting my in on all of the new gossip and pranks and asking if we could meet in Diagon Alley next weekend. Can we Mom?"

"Sure honey, now go and get ready. Dinner will be ready soon. You too Petty dear. I'm going to make steaks. Your father should be home soon."

As Lily walked off to clean up for dinner she thought about the day. First Katie sent her a letter telling her that she was moving and then the cat. Lily couldn't out her finger on it but something was weird with that cat. She looked down at it as it stumbled up the steps following her. She smiled at it something like that couldn't be bad. _No, _Lily thought, _it couldn't be bad. For some reason I feel safer with him around. Whatever it is I'm glad I found him. _

**A/N: **Okay, so what did you think about this chapter? I wanted to get it written and posted so it might not be as good as the first. I actually don't think it is but that's just me. I hope you all like it! R&R. Thanks! Oh I had a really bad headache while writing this too so that's part of the reason it's not as good as the last.

**Thanks to:**

HoT*lIkE*fIrE- Thank-you for your review. Here's the next chapter!

smileygirlo3- Thank-you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well as the last one! J 

~*Sweet Angel*~- Thanks! I'm glad it has captured your attention. Check out some of my other Lily/James fics on this name!


End file.
